The invention relates to the encapsulating of a flat object, for instance a plastic foil or a sheet of paper on which information is arranged, such as an image and/or text. Use is usually made for this purpose of a device which comprises two drivable pressure rollers pressed toward each other, which during driving press together a plurality of layers, including the relevant object, for instance a carrier plate, a cover foil, glue layers and further desired layers, optionally with a certain heating. A fixed unit of the different layers is thus formed by glueing, in which the object for encapsulating is wholly incorporated in a laminate.
The known art has the drawback that manually placing onto each other of different objects and foils and inserting thereof into the pinch of the rollers is difficult, since at least the leading edges thereof must be precisely registered. When registering is incorrect there is the danger that for instance an expensive pre-manufactured photograph for encapsulating is rendered useless and has to be replaced.
The invention has for its object to offer provisions having the purpose of obviating the described problems of the known art.